The Evil Queen/Gallery
|-|Promotional= ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' 1558_EvilQueen_34_detail.jpg|Current promo image of the Evil Queen Bruja_Grimhilde_3.png Diamond_Queen.png|Diamond Edition Clipart Disney_Parks_Promotional_Publicity_Still_-_1.jpg|The Wicked Queen and Snow White with the Seven Dwarfs from the Disney Parks promotional publicity still. Hag.png|The queen in her hag form. Queen_Grimhilde.jpg|Official promo of the Evil Queen Queenhom.jpg Swqun2009wllpr.jpg V552.jpg ''Descendants'' 635646919229445850-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY04.jpg Descendants_-_Evil_Queen.jpg Descendants_-_Evil_Queen_and_Evie.jpg Descendants-141.jpg Descendants-153.jpg Descendants-210.jpg Evil_remembered.jpg The_Evil_Queen_and_her_daughter_Evie.jpg Villain_Kids_wallpaper.jpg |-|Stock Art= 071155.gif 071165.gif Bruja.gif clipquch2.gif clipqueen41.gif clipqueencrow.gif clipqueenm.gif clipsnow29.gif Espejoreina.gif evilqueen.gif evil-queen.png ma3021.gif oct14.gif queen-throne.png z5.gif clipsnow28.gif clipsnowwitch.gif clipwitchapple.gif clipwitchapple2.gif ma3022.gif ma3024.gif witch_apple.gif witch_apple2.gif witch-brew.png |-|Production Cels, Drawings and Concept Art= Cold_queen.jpg|Inspirational sketch of The Evil Queen by Joe Grant. Evil_Queen_Early_Concept.jpg|A very early concept for the Evil Queen Evil_Queen_Early_Concept_(2).jpg Evil_Queen_Early_Concept_(3).jpg EvilQueen_JoeGrant.jpg|The Evil Queen by Joe Grant. EvilQueen_JoeGrant2.jpg|By Joe Grant. Evilqueencel.jpg|Rare production cel of the Evil Queen with a book of spells. Evilqueencel2.jpg|Rare production cel of the Queen creates the potion to transform herself into a witch. Evilqueencel3.jpg|Another version of rare production cel of the Evil Queen with a book of spells. Evilqueencel4.jpg|Rare production cel of the Queen in the throne room. Evilqueencel5.jpg|Rare production cel of the angry Queen. EvilQueenconcept1.jpg|Concept art of the Evil Queen's head. EvilQueendrawing1.jpg|Production drawing of the Evil Queen sitting on the throne. Evilqueensketches.png|Early concept designs of the Evil Queen Grant_witch.jpg Queen_and_Mirror_Early_Concept.jpg|Early concepts for the Queen and the Magic Mirror Queen_and_Mirror_Early_Concept_(2).jpg Queen_art.png Queen_at_Mirror_Visual_Development.jpg Queen_at_Mirror_Visual_Development_(2).jpg Snow_White_and_the_seven_dwarfs_concept_art_sketch.jpg Snow_White_Hag_Early_Concept.jpg|An early concept for the Queen's hag form Snow_White_Hag_Early_Concept_(2).jpg Snow_White_Hag_Early_Concept_(3).jpg Snow_White_Hag_Early_Concept_(4).jpg Snow_White_Hag_Facial_Expressions.jpg Snow_White_Hag_Poses.jpg Snow_White_Hag_Poses_(2).jpg SW_Hag_Joe_Grant.jpg|Concept of the Queen's hag form by Joe Grant |-|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs= snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-32.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-39.jpg|"Slave in the Magic Mirror..." snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-41.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-48.jpg|"Come from the farthest space." snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-54.jpg|Through wind and darkness, I summon thee." snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-60.jpg|"Speak! Let me see thy face." snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-90.jpg|"Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-136.jpg|"Reveal her name." snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-158.jpg|"Snow White!" snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-503.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-504.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-578.jpg|"Take her far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where she can pick wildflowers." snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-601.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-607.jpg|"You will kill her!" snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-614.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-625.jpg|"You know the penalty if you fail." snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-635.jpg|"But to make doubly sure you do not fail... snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-654.jpg|"Bring back her heart in this." snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5512.jpg|"Magic Mirror on the wall, who now is the fairest one of all" snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5565.jpg|"The Huntsman has brought me proof. Behold her heart" snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5595.jpg|"The heart of a pig! Then I've been tricked!" snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5596.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5603.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5627.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5648.jpg|"The heart of a pig!" snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5659.jpg|"I'll go myself to the dwarfs' cottage..." snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5664.jpg|"In a disguise so complete no one will ever suspect." snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5693.jpg|"Now, a formula to transform my beauty into ugliness..." snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5698.jpg|"Change my queenly raiment to a pedlar's cloak." snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5792.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5895.jpg|The Queen after disguising herself as a witch snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5908.jpg Snowwhite-disneyscreencaps.com-8944.jpg|"The victim's eyes will close forever, in the sleeping death" Snowwhitequeen.jpg|The Queen creates the potion to transform herself into a witch TheQueen'sHandsinSkeletonForm.jpg|The Queen's hands in skeleton form Tumblr mbw7fnNPyS1r3jmn6o1 1280.png snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-7255.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-7278.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-7320.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-7326.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-7343.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-7380.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-7399.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-7448.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-7496.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-7595.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8110.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8195.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8241.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8270.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8272.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8333.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8669.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8796.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8805.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8823.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8863.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8877.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8943.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8974.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8986.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8988.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8994.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|The witch immediately before falling to her death snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8999.jpg Deleted Scene To Be Added |-|Descendants= To Be Added |-|House of Mouse= Donald_tries_to_scare_the_Queen.png|Donald tries to scare the Queen _but_he_fails.png|... but his plan backfires when the Queen turns into the Witch and scares him Hades&Maléfica.png House_Of_Mouse_Queen_and_Rafiki.jpg Pete_con_Bruja.png|The Witch with Pete in House of Mouse PrinceAdam-HouseofMouse.png ProductoManzanasEnvenenadas.png|Evil Witch Sleeping Apples The_Fates-House_of_Villains.jpg The_Fates-House_of_Villains04.jpg TheWitch-HalloweenWithHades.png Villain_Roundup_@_House_of_Mouse.png Villanos_en_House_of_Mouse.jpg |-|Miscellaneous appearances= 1987-dtv-monters-hits-10.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8415.jpg|The Witch in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Villain-Meeting.png 2010DLtvhalloweenA1.jpg 2010DLtvhalloweenA4.jpg |-|Video Games= Pct2019_copy-a271fa1d67.jpg|The Queen The_Queen_KHBBS.png|The Queen in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The_Queen_KHX.png|The Queen in Kingdom Hearts χ The_Witch_KHBBS.png|The Queen disguised as the Witch The_Witch_KHX.png|The Queen disguised as the Witch in Kingdom Hearts χ Disney-universe-playstation-3_109057.jpg|The Evil Queen, Disney Universe Station_Snow_White_KH.png 58634 432543170840 5461315 n 992.png khfamiliar-1490712756526_1280w.jpg maxresdefault Evil Queen.jpg The evil queen disneys villains revenge.png The evil queen KHBBS 01 (2).png The evil queen KHBBS 02.png The evil queen KHBBS.png EMPL-Evil-Queen.png EMPL-Evil-Witch.png Evil-Witch-Revenge.png |-|Theme parks and other live appearances= To Be Added |-|Printed Media= Disney_Princess_Snow_White's_Story_Illustraition_2.jpg Disney_Princess_Snow_White's_Story_Illustraition_3.jpg Disney_Princess_Snow_White's_Story_Illustraition_11.jpg Disney_Princess_Snow_White's_Story_Illustraition_12.jpg Disney_Princess_Snow_White's_Story_Illustraition_13.jpg Dtu-supervillains.jpg|The Witch with three Beagle Boys, Madam Mim, Captain Hook, Pete and Big Bad Wolf Dtu-tinkwitch.jpg HankporterorigartcomicB2cu.jpg HankporterorigartcomicC3cu.jpg Myside6.jpg |-|Merchandise= 60thannSwwatchZ2.jpg 81vJNlJYpgL._SL1500_.jpg 91UvzoQiLlL._SL1500_.jpg 91ZvfOPnboL._SL1500_.jpg 100thlegSWpin2b.jpg 1938pepSWcrdGame2_Y3.jpg 1938pepSWcrdGame2_Y9.jpg 1980SWGameC2.jpg 2012villwaterbot1.jpg 2013EvQnWatch.jpg 2014DLPevilQueenMug1.jpg 2014DLPQueenPin.jpg 2014queenroundmug1.jpg 2014queentallmug1.jpg 2014WDWevilluggageB.jpg 2015BrittoHagBust1.jpg 36243.jpg Coin.jpg DISNEY_Classic_Villain_EVIL_QUEEN.jpg|The Queen doll by Mattel. DISNEY_PARKS_The_Muppet_MISS_PIGGY_Runway_SHOE_Ornament-2014-06.jpg Evil_queen_cupcake_thing.jpg Evil_queen_doll.jpg Evil_Queen_Tsum_Tsum_Mini.jpg Fairytaledesigner.jpg Funko_Pop-_Evil_Queen.jpg|Evil Queen Funko POP! Vinyl ImagesCAR1I6IX.jpg|The Witch Vinylmation JellyBelly_Villains_EvilQueen1.jpg Martinhsu_fairestoneofall.jpg Pepysswcrd6.jpg Pepysswcrd13b.jpg Queen_Pin.jpg Queen_transformation_pin.png Snow_White_Witch_POP.jpg Swbutevquwdcc.jpg Swevqunscrpbk.jpg SWjackinboxC8.jpg Swvillainsticker1.jpg The_Evil_Queen's_One_Villain_dollar_bill.jpg|The Evil Queen's One Villain dollar bill The_Mistress_of_All_Evil_Tsum_Tsum_Tank_Top.jpg Tsum_tsum_mystery_series_10.jpg Tumblr_nazsz6nlAW1sg4mvmo1_250.jpg Wdcceveilqueeneventpin.jpg WDCCQueen01.jpg|The Queen disguised at a witch in this from the WDCC |-|Miscellaneous= 60thannwdccqueenpstr.jpg 87cinemagic1.jpg 1937RKOPromotionPicBkB2.jpg 1993dynamicearstickers3.jpg 2014SWcosmeticsButtonMirror2.jpg 244139100000.jpg B-5x_YgUsAADoZK.jpg C50f6681ed07cda1b32fe2f4799c2b87.jpg Designer_Collection_-_Snow_White_and_Witch.jpg Disney_villains_painting_at_Disneyland.jpg Disney-art-1920s-fashion-inspired-by-the-evil-queen.jpg GalleryQueen_Hover.jpg GalleryWitch_Hover.jpg GetglueSw2.jpg Gladst2.jpg Gladst4.jpg Gladst6.jpg Gladst8.jpg Queen1_(1).jpg|The Queen's first modelling job ("Disney Villains: The Top Secret Files") Qunprostill67.jpg Sw8x10hagr67a.jpg Sw75preskitA1.jpg SWblPierreLambert210.jpg SWblPierreLambertre.jpg Category:Stubs